


虫虫的奇妙之旅

by Minearmy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bar and a group of high school students, Enjoy the amazing drive with Peter Parker, M/M, RDJ is the sexiest man I 've seen in this world, They are just two men looking for fun
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minearmy/pseuds/Minearmy
Summary: 个人性癖点梗钢管舞，虫虫是初尝甜头的肌肉攻，在酒吧里遇见了卖弄姿色的铁，写完了肉的部分才发现没有加点sm的素材，实在很清水，其实就是一个彻头彻尾的rdj舔狗。钢管舞真的是一个绕不过去的艺术梗，运动完之后的肉质最是鲜嫩爽口，前戏还是高中运动番，话说剧透到这一个程度，快给我看下去！





	1. The  awakening desire

傍晚时分，橄榄球队的训练刚刚结束，男孩们击掌解散，打打闹闹着回到休息区拿各自的东西，由于身材太过于粗壮，Ned运动完要喝大量的电解质水，以补充长时间对身体脂肪和糖分的消耗。Peter手里的那一罐喝剩的一半，也被他一并吞进肚子。

他们俩一起进了换衣间，带上各自换洗的衣服，简单地洗个澡出来。Peter在架子上的罐子里挤了点沐浴露，抹在掌心，用手搓成泡沫，揉遍全身，再用水冲干净。清水从他黑色的头发上留下，滑过脸、脖子、腹部一直到脚底，他的肌肉结实有力，紧致柔滑的线条像大卫迸发出年轻少年的活力。

此时的他有些口渴，想起水已经被Ned喝光有些懊恼。说起来，今天还是他的18岁生日，一切都还风平浪静，除了刚才经几个哥们宣传，收到了教练和队员的生日祝福外，似乎真正值得期待的只有今晚的聚会。

平时几个白眼狼竟然提出要替他庆祝，他们似乎还和Ned打了招呼，威胁不让他透露一点情报，只让Peter搞定好梅姨那边抽出整整一晚上的时间就足够了。Ned那边的水声早就停了，穿了衣服不断在外面催促，Peter偷偷地在耳畔喷了点香水，匆忙地整理摊子。

为了制造神秘感，男孩们在Peter的眼睛上蒙了一条布，在门口被警察拦下检查身份证，顺利来到热闹喧天的室内，音乐嘈杂，不停有人吹口哨或者大声说话。“啊，原来是这种地方。”Peter张着嘴带着错愕和兴奋状和一行人随便找了一台桌坐下。

“Is this a bar?”

“Man，I know you. You will definetly fell in love here.”黑人小哥笑着露出白色牙齿，用手碰了碰Peter的手臂，Peter激动地不知道该说什么，Ned在一旁已经顾不上，他看着手机的备忘录在给服务生交代酒类饮料。

虽然没有正式出柜，但Peter的性取向队员们心知肚明，也不算太大的事情，毕竟每年lgbt组织活动在学校挥舞着彩色旗，有趣的是一些单身老教授还向学校痛斥那些在他邮箱里塞避孕套的学生。

Peter经常在gay app分享自己的腹肌照，上传和朋友弄的恶搞视频，当然像他除了身高外各方面条件都可以称得上优秀来说必然会收到很多朋友通过邀请。过滤掉一些只想找约炮的对象后，他找到几个在line上聊得不错的朋友，差不多就出去看电影逛游戏展，进展好的会接吻牵手什么的，没能真正能维持久的，所以才保留了很久的单身状态。

队里的大高个站起来，特地挪动位置走到Peter的旁边，粗重的胳膊一把搂过他的肩膀表示亲热，高高地举起手里的啤酒扎，说让我们来庆祝这位小伙子今晚破处成功，平时不太说话的大哥成功带热了气氛，被惹笑的众人也一起把酒杯撞得哐哐响，纷纷向这位主角送以祝福。

说是主角，不过热闹过去后，大家也都开始各自的涉猎之旅，黑人小哥率先冲进舞池里随着音乐扭动身体，活跃到周围人都背过头去看他。“Damn it, he is so hot”Peter喝着最后一点波本，一边对着大口吞咽食物的Ned说道，发现这哥们正在呆呆地望着一处地方，眼睛一动不动。

顺着目光看过去的Peter发现那里，围着钢管的一群人，爆发出一阵强过一阵起哄。人群的中心立着一条钢管，挂在上面的居然是一个男人，他身上散发出一种无可抵挡的魅力吸引着Peter，脚步不自主地靠近，所有的背景音一哄而散，全部的注意力锁在了他一个人身上。

Tony发现了人群边缘穿着T恤的年轻人让他有些失神，身边所有的人都在尖叫，都在大喊：“脱！脱！脱！”。他用力撕开衬衫，绷出的白色纽扣像炸弹一样落在挥舞的手臂中又再度引爆了新一轮尖叫，Peter一动不动地看呆在原地，咽了下口水，感觉喉头有些干燥。

带着被扯断线头的衬衫被灵活的手指解开剩下的扣子，在Tony的指尖上转了两圈连扔带飞地像是故意的落在了Peter头上，扑面而来的一件衣服没来及让他挣脱就被衣物里裹着体汗的牛奶味给迷住了，更妙的是越到后面渗透着信息素的甜蜜陷阱越极致。

根本不是闻味道的时候啊！Peter手忙脚乱的把衬衫拿开，离桌子有了距离一点也舍不得放过去，只好乖乖的抱在怀里，小心翼翼地不让衣服起了皱褶。

男人在舞台变换着不同高难度的姿势，两只脚像是自然生长在钢管上，配合着电音的点慢慢把身子弯下去，然而黑色的领结还紧紧地扣在他的脖子上，白皙的皮肤在射灯下和黑色的对比更加触目惊心。他的表情比女人还风情万种，修长的手指用舌头沾湿，挂着轻佻的微笑伸向人群，不，伸向男孩的方向。Peter连呼吸都快屏住的凝视眼前的尤物，觉得这个酒吧的空气太过于稀薄。

“再脱！再脱！再脱！”摇头晃脑的人群被这一举动点燃，涌上更多的人群把那小小的圆形舞台包围得水泄不通。Tony直勾勾地盯着那小孩，两腿轻佻地像小猫一样轻轻地落在地上，“From now on，it's for the kid standing there，”他说话的音量只有靠近的人才能听到，但因为轻佻的手指在嘴唇上作了飞吻的手势，摇头晃脑的人群开始顺势寻找到那个孩子，癫狂地叫喊着。

DJ相当默契的把音乐调到高潮，Tony低着眼睛讥诮地弯了弯嘴角，随即压着皮带，单手缓缓地将皮带抽出。

随着皮带的整根抽离，Tony手掌抚在胸口滑到腰际，贴着稍稍有点肉感弹性的皮肤，压着裤子一点点向下褪，在一双双眼睛的注视下，露出棉质的四角边料。

Peter完全愣了，舌头在唇边舔了又舔，脑海里充斥着一大堆电脑黄片里被操的男人沙哑低吟的样子，淫乱的画面像电流一样击穿大脑皮层，小鸡鸡瞬间变得清醒。


	2. Two mbracing bodies

“这是后台，你进来干嘛？”，Tony刚刚跳完舞，裤子还松松垮垮，说话带着气音。

Peter对上了那对圆鼓鼓焦糖色的眼睛，心中有些迷茫，下意识地脱口而出，“我可以......操你吗？”他的眼眸里有一团被火烧过的灰霾，喉结随着他吞咽口水的动作移动着。

“我问你，你多大”

“今天十八”

Tony在黑暗中看清了男孩咬牙切齿难以忍耐的样子，便多了几分玩味的兴致“你真的想要吗？”，口吻充满挑衅的荷尔蒙。

那眼睛亮得像刀刃上的反光，手扔掉了衬衫在廉价地毯上，猛力将Tony拉入更衣室，嵌住他的左手在墙壁上，嘴唇紧紧封住了他的双瓣，淡淡的蜂蜜味护唇膏在舌尖化开。

Peter如饥似渴地将舌头伸进潮湿温暖的鲜穴里，在口腔内深深地爱抚每一平方毫米的味蕾，Tony惊讶这年轻人的爆发力，他被压得喘不过气，猛然拉开少年正鼓鼓囊囊肿起的裆部，从裤袋里掏出一枚润滑剂抹在少年的阴茎上。他敢保证这小孩平时肯定只会打手枪，压根不知道疼似的。

Peter一心一意想施展所有学到的舌技以讨好这位释放了他内心狮子的驯兽师，用他十八年以来最轻柔的力气挑逗软化对方的舌头。Tony扶着硬挺的肉棒，用力在吊着的囊袋上揉弄，这小子才把嘴松开。

残存的唾液快要溢出嘴角，Peter完全没有理会这些，痴痴地看着Tony扭过身子连着四角裤脱去所有衣物，握着老二从臀缝中一点点放进去顶到前列腺的位置，娴熟的手法毫不黏糊，“要继续吗？”，他努力放松，感受到最好的位置才发出轻轻的呻吟回应。

“Fuck, I like it”

听到了赞许，Peter就更快速在甬道内上下抽射，用空闲的手将Tony的双臂固定住，同时在耳侧连续不断地喘息。少年亲吻他胡须侧还有没刮干净的胡渣，他双眼紧闭，脸颊的红晕透过皮肤下的毛细血管扩张到高颧骨、高鼻梁、深眼窝，汗毛直直竖起。

“kid......”他气息不稳地喊着少年的名字，Peter轻轻放开他被吊起的手臂，闲出的双手用力掐在他的紧致翘臀，他呻吟起来，胯下进得更深了。

“Sir，I'm in.”，震耳欲聋的音乐声被隔绝在门外，少年的动作越来越快，越来越急，他甚至听到自己剧烈的心跳，Perter在飘飘欲仙的快感里将储存旺盛的精液射出，乳白色的液体洒在Tony Stark的后庭内，一股战栗沿着他的脊背直冲向上脑袋。

男孩非常小心地拿出小鸡鸡，稚嫩的性器暴露在空气中，顶端还有冒出的湿润液体。

Tony背靠在墙上，大口大口地喘着粗气，他的老二也已经硬得不行了。少年疯了一样咬住他的乳头，让它们俩即刻挺立了起来，Tony胡乱意识间手指插入了少年的发间，男孩太过沉溺于他身上的奶香味，鼻子脸颊在他的肚子上反复蹭磨，火热的身子在大屌前跪下。

 

男孩的手握在柱子底端，小嘴试了试姿势后，俯下身将柱端含入嘴巴。一如舔食甜腻的冰棍，牙齿擦过暴起青筋的阴茎表皮，口腔分泌的唾液填满了缝隙，肿胀的龟头渐渐顶到了少年干涩的喉头。男孩的小手轻轻地掐住肉棒后面的两个囊袋，轻微的疼痛让身上人发出微微的抖动。

第一次给人做深喉的Peter还没有学会控制他进入的深度，Tony并不急切，没有顶着傲然挺立的粗长的肉棒向里捅，他在慢慢地品味每一分每一秒，想象着那股淫液溢满滑入男孩的喉咙是什么味道，什么感觉。少年衔着他的肉棒，一刻也没有松嘴，恰如喘息的节奏，越来越快，越来越急。

Tony低下了头，看着下面脸直对着自己裆部的孩子，连他叫什么名字也不知道。战栗先是从大腿内侧发生而后蔓延至下半身，肉棒也在男孩嘴里颤抖了几下，第一股热液喷到了他的舌头，第二股直冲到喉咙，Peter有些难受地用鼻子呼吸着，全部的液体从食道滑了下去。

少年咽下满嘴的精华，继续把肉棒重新塞进自己的嘴里，男性麝香的味道在口腔铺开。Tony意犹未尽地将还没有完全萎卷的肉棒拔出，不断向四周甩着精液，都溅到了男孩干净的脸上，Peter闭上眼睛，像个接受洗礼的圣徒一动不动地僵住，一句抱怨也没有。

Tony从晕乎乎的后劲缓过神来，扯下了脖子上的黑色领带，一手按住男孩的头部，纤细的手指按着领带擦拭他脸上仍然温热的秽物。Peter那双漂亮、勾人的眼睛无限向幕地捕捉男人的一起一动。Stark温柔地捧起男孩的侧脸，仔仔细细地端详，略带迟疑地俯身，嘴巴犹豫着靠近后撤，轻微地用鼻子碰了鼻子，一番捉弄后抬起潮湿的舌头投进对方的嘴，强有力地吸吮嘴唇的粘膜，稍一不慎就会产生淤血。

缠绵的法式接吻宛如磁铁一样吸引着Peter往Tony身上靠，两个人同时缓缓地站起来，舌头绕着舌头，交换了唾液，无比漫长深情的接吻。先前抹在腔璧上的精液渐渐渗进味蕾，他才尝到苦味，仿佛一只刚刚采摘水嫩花蕾的蜜蜂，娓娓品味舌尖的涩质。

“......”

"Sir..."

Peter看着Tony意味深长的表情，试探地叫了一声，又有点怕打断他沉溺下坠的世界。

“what？ohuuu......you",Tony突然记忆断片，没有理会男孩，打着赤裸神经兮兮地回到房间。

他打开了落地灯的开关，一屁股摔在了胡乱堆积着衣服的床上，Peter跟着他进去，脱了个精光。“Sir are you ok?”,躺在了男人的身侧。

“Yeah——Yeah."

"Why did you ask so？"

"em,well I don't know...maybe I’ve let you down."

"No！“Tony又站起身走到窗边的小木桌上，拿起酒瓶倒了半杯的威士忌，仰起头喝了一大口。

Peter翻过身面对他，“May I have your name?”，也许是sir这个称呼让他不太自在。

这孩子居然想像和小女孩约会一样口吻接近他，Tony有点好笑的晃了晃脑袋，“A name?!",语气有点恼，”I don't have a name.“,他放下了酒杯，叼了根香烟，用打火机点燃，"Men like me, we don't need it."，背对着男孩坐在床沿说话。

男孩根本听不懂男人在说什么，“Sir you make me confused，“他满脸困惑，”I mean everyone has a name. man，woman，children."

“My aunt May... ...”

Peter讲了一大堆无关紧要的童年故事，男人夹着烟放在嘴边，盖住了罕见的一点点高兴的表情，现在Peter看不见他的脸，也感受不到他脑子里混沌一片。

Tony在吞云吐雾中盯着眼前的地砖清晰又模糊，他扶着膝盖站起来，走向那面脱皮的墙，关掉了这间房间唯一的光源，摸回到床上，被男孩紧紧地抱在怀里，露出惆怅欣然的笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实结尾是有一点点忧伤的，Tony Stark仍旧是Tony Stark，Peter只是他许多性体验的对象之一，这也是他不愿意告诉男孩自己名字的原因。


	3. Chapter 3

傍晚时分，橄榄球队的训练刚刚结束，男孩们击掌解散，打打闹闹着回到休息区拿各自的东西，由于身材太过于粗壮，Ned运动完要喝大量的电解质水，以补充长时间对身体脂肪和糖分的消耗。Peter手里的那一罐喝剩的一半，也被他一并吞进肚子。

他们俩一起进了换衣间，带上各自换洗的衣服，简单地洗个澡出来。Peter在架子上的罐子里挤了点沐浴露，抹在掌心，用手搓成泡沫，揉遍全身，再用水冲干净。清水从他黑色的头发上留下，滑过脸、脖子、腹部一直到脚底，他的肌肉结实有力，紧致柔滑的线条像大卫迸发出年轻少年的活力。

此时的他有些口渴，想起水已经被Ned喝光有些懊恼。说起来，今天还是他的18岁生日，一切都还风平浪静，除了刚才经几个哥们宣传，收到了教练和队员的生日祝福外，似乎真正值得期待的只有今晚的聚会。

平时几个白眼狼竟然提出要替他庆祝，他们似乎还和Ned打了招呼，威胁不让他透露一点情报，只让Peter搞定好梅姨那边抽出整整一晚上的时间就足够了。Ned那边的水声早就停了，穿了衣服不断在外面催促，Peter偷偷地在耳畔喷了点香水，匆忙地整理摊子。

为了制造神秘感，男孩们在Peter的眼睛上蒙了一条布，在门口被警察拦下检查身份证，顺利来到热闹喧天的室内，音乐嘈杂，不停有人吹口哨或者大声说话。“啊，原来是这种地方。”Peter张着嘴带着错愕和兴奋状和一行人随便找了一台桌坐下。

“Is this a bar?”

“Man，I know you. You will definetly fell in love here.”黑人小哥笑着露出白色牙齿，用手碰了碰Peter的手臂，Peter激动地不知道该说什么，Ned在一旁已经顾不上，他看着手机的备忘录在给服务生交代酒类饮料。

虽然没有正式出柜，但Peter的性取向队员们心知肚明，也不算太大的事情，毕竟每年lgbt组织活动在学校挥舞着彩色旗，有趣的是一些单身老教授还向学校痛斥那些在他邮箱里塞避孕套的学生。

Peter经常在gay app分享自己的腹肌照，上传和朋友弄的恶搞视频，当然像他除了身高外各方面条件都可以称得上优秀来说必然会收到很多朋友通过邀请。过滤掉一些只想找约炮的对象后，他找到几个在line上聊得不错的朋友，差不多就出去看电影逛游戏展，进展好的会接吻牵手什么的，没能真正能维持久的，所以才保留了很久的单身状态。

队里的大高个站起来，特地挪动位置走到Peter的旁边，粗重的胳膊一把搂过他的肩膀表示亲热，高高地举起手里的啤酒扎，说让我们来庆祝这位小伙子今晚破处成功，平时不太说话的大哥成功带热了气氛，被惹笑的众人也一起把酒杯撞得哐哐响，纷纷向这位主角送以祝福。

说是主角，不过热闹过去后，大家也都开始各自的涉猎之旅，黑人小哥率先冲进舞池里随着音乐扭动身体，活跃到周围人都背过头去看他。“Damn it, he is so hot”Peter喝着最后一点波本，一边对着大口吞咽食物的Ned说道，发现这哥们正在呆呆地望着一处地方，眼睛一动不动。

顺着目光看过去的Peter发现那里，围着钢管的一群人，爆发出一阵强过一阵起哄。人群的中心立着一条钢管，挂在上面的居然是一个男人，他身上散发出一种无可抵挡的魅力吸引着Peter，脚步不自主地靠近，所有的背景音一哄而散，全部的注意力锁在了他一个人身上。

Tony发现了人群边缘穿着T恤的年轻人让他有些失神，身边所有的人都在尖叫，都在大喊：“脱！脱！脱！”。他用力撕开衬衫，绷出的白色纽扣像炸弹一样落在挥舞的手臂中又再度引爆了新一轮尖叫，Peter一动不动地看呆在原地，咽了下口水，感觉喉头有些干燥。

带着被扯断线头的衬衫被灵活的手指解开剩下的扣子，在Tony的指尖上转了两圈连扔带飞地像是故意的落在了Peter头上，扑面而来的一件衣服没来及让他挣脱就被衣物里裹着体汗的牛奶味给迷住了，更妙的是越到后面渗透着信息素的甜蜜陷阱越极致。

根本不是闻味道的时候啊！Peter手忙脚乱的把衬衫拿开，离桌子有了距离一点也舍不得放过去，只好乖乖的抱在怀里，小心翼翼地不让衣服起了皱褶。

男人在舞台变换着不同高难度的姿势，两只脚像是自然生长在钢管上，配合着电音的点慢慢把身子弯下去，然而黑色的领结还紧紧地扣在他的脖子上，白皙的皮肤在射灯下和黑色的对比更加触目惊心。他的表情比女人还风情万种，修长的手指用舌头沾湿，挂着轻佻的微笑伸向人群，不，伸向男孩的方向。Peter连呼吸都快屏住的凝视眼前的尤物，觉得这个酒吧的空气太过于稀薄。

“再脱！再脱！再脱！”摇头晃脑的人群被这一举动点燃，涌上更多的人群把那小小的圆形舞台包围得水泄不通。Tony直勾勾地盯着那小孩，两腿轻佻地像小猫一样轻轻地落在地上，“From now on，it's for the kid standing there，”他说话的音量只有靠近的人才能听到，但因为轻佻的手指在嘴唇上作了飞吻的手势，摇头晃脑的人群开始顺势寻找到那个孩子，癫狂地叫喊着。

DJ相当默契的把音乐调到高潮，Tony低着眼睛讥诮地弯了弯嘴角，随即压着皮带，单手缓缓地将皮带抽出。

随着皮带的整根抽离，Tony手掌抚在胸口滑到腰际，贴着稍稍有点肉感弹性的皮肤，压着裤子一点点向下褪，在一双双眼睛的注视下，露出棉质的四角边料。

Peter完全愣了，舌头在唇边舔了又舔，脑海里充斥着一大堆电脑黄片里被操的男人沙哑低吟的样子，淫乱的画面像电流一样击穿大脑皮层，小鸡鸡瞬间变得清醒。


End file.
